NAE NAMJA
by goo irishuu
Summary: bagaimana ya cara kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan sekolah dan terbebas dari ancaman jungmo. siapa yang akan menyelamatkan sungmin dari pembullyan yang dia alami selama ini?


NAE NAMJA...

Bugh,,bugh,,bugh

"anjrit lo, mash berani muncul dihadapan gue?" teriak salah satu namja yang author kasih nama jungmo, atau lee jungmo pada namja yang terkenal memiliki seringai yang khas.

"liat ya lo, kalau sekali lagi muncul dihadapan gue lo tamat!" ucap jungmo sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun pov.

Ck, dasar jungmo namja tak punya otak. Aku heran mengapa dia masih saja dendam dengan kejadian itu. Aish pukulannya keras sekali, kurasa tulangku remuk semua. Bukannya aku lebay, hanya saja bekas pukulannya terasa ngilu sampai sekarang.

"hyung, bantu aku. Jemput aku di stasiun bawah tanah seoul!" ucap ku pada donghae hyung, sahabatku

Menunggu sekitar 1 jam, akhirnya donghae hyung datang juga. Kurasa ia terkejut melihat tampilanku, lebam dimana-mana.

"kyu,, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bs hancur begini?apa disini ada angin topan?" aish kadang pertanyaannya membuat moodku makin hancur luluh lantah.

"heh ikan, apa kau pikir angin topan dapan membuat orang lebam begini?" fuih, benar-benar aku sudah menahan untuk tak mendumel pada hyungku ini, hanya sifat polos yang menyerempet ke pabonya itu yang membuat aku naik darah. Bagaimanapun aku seorang eppil iya kan.. hahahha

"aku ini hyungmu, eppil! Ayo pulang kita obati lukamu itu!"

Lalu aku dan donghae hyungpun pulang untuk mengobati lukaku ini.

Kyuhyun pov end

Dilain tempat...

Autor pov

BRAAAKKK.

Suara tersebut berasal dari pintu yang dibanting oleh jungmo. Yeoja yang sedang membaca buku itu pun terlonjak kaget.

"oppa, apa yang kau lakukan tak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?" ucap lee sungmin dongsaeng dari jungmo

"oppa sedang kesal minnie! Eoh pipimu itu kenapa? Tanganmu pun terluka? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu minnie?" tanya jungmo sedikit panik, yah sekasar apapun jungmo pada kyuhyun dan pintu malang dirumahnya. Ia tetap tak bisa melihat dongsaeng satu-satunya itu terluka. Bagaimanapun sungmin adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"gwe,, gwencana oppa, ini hanya luka kecil aku terjatuh disekolah tadi!" ucap sungmin sedikit gugup dan meringis karna jungmo memegang lukanya.

Sungmin pov

"gwe,, gwencana oppa, ini hanya luka kecil aku terjatuh disekolah tadi!" oppa mianhae aku berbohong padamu, hanya saja aku tak dapat mengatakan kalau aku sering dibully oleh teman-temanku disekolah. Mungkin mereka tak suka akan keberadaan yeoja kutu buku sepertiku disekolah ellite. Bahkan sekolah itu terkenal sebagai kumpulan para model, sekolah khusus yeoja ini terkenal seantero seoul.

Flashback on

Burk,... tubuhku terhempas setelah didorong oleh seohyun. Aawh kurasa tanganku berdarah setelah bergesekan dengan koridor kelasku.

"minnie..." kulihat wookie sahabatku ingin membantuku berdiri tapi ditahan oleh jessica dan yoona.

"seo,, sebenarnya apa salahku?" ujarku sambil mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan rok seragamku.

"salah mu? Kau tanya apa salahmu?" ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan sadis dibarengi tangannya yang mencengkram daguku. Kurasa kukunya yang panjang menancap ke pipiku.

"salahmu hanya satu, kau tak memiliki kelebihan dan itu yang membuat reputasi sekolah kita tercoreng karna adanya dirimu lee sungmin!" ucapannya menancap langsung ke ulu hatiku

"jangan harap kau akan hidup tenang disekolah ini, aku ga akan pernah berhenti sebelum kamu pergi dari sekolah ini! Ayo jes, yoona kita cabut. Lama-lama disini bisa bikin kecantikan kita berkurang!" aish dia itu bodoh sekali, mana bisa kejelekan seseorang menular?

"minnie, gwecanayo?" ucap wookie sambil memutar badanku untuk mengecek luka apa saja yang aku dapat hari ini.

"aigoo, lenganmu dan pipimu terluka minnie, ayoo kita ke UKS agar ku bisa obati lukamu itu!" wookie langsung menarik lenganku kearah UKS. Setidaknya aku bisa tersenyum dan merasa nyaman bila aku disisi sahabatku ini.

Flashback off..

Kehidupanku memang tak begitu mudah, hanya hidup dengan jungmo oppa karna orangtua kami sudah meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat. Hidup kami berubah drastis, terutama oppa karna diusia muda ia harus memegang perusahaan peninggalan appa kami. Tak mudah memang untuknya, terlebih oppaku itu memiliki kehidupan yang keras, yah kalian tau, berkelahi, balapan liar, minum di bar. Jungmo oppa menganggapku tak tahu tentang kelakuannya diluar rumah dan diluar perusahaan tentunya. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi bukan?

Sungmin pov end

Balik agy author yang cerita ya, tadi kan kita dah liat kehidupan jungmo dan minnie yang sedikit tragis kita balik lagi ke kyuhyun yang terluka dan sedang diobati oleh donghae..

"ikaaaann, bisakah kau pelan sedikit? Aish lukaku makin parah kalau kau yang menanganinya!" ucap kyuhyun dengan muka yang sedikit kesal itu.

"aish kau ini, aku hyungmu bisakah kau sopan padaku? Dan masih untung aku obati lukamu ini eppil!" ucap donghae tak kalah kesalnya, yah pasalnya kyuhyun lebih muda 2 tahun dengan donghae. Tapi karna kyuhyun beberapa kali loncat kelas sehingga ia bisa setingkat dengan hyungnya ini. Menurut tuan eppil ini, tak perlu terlalu hormat pada ikan didepannya ini karna dia tak memiliki kharisma untuk dipanggil hyung.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka kyuhyun, donghae beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"tak bisakah kau berhenti mencari masalah sengan jungmo, kyu? Kau ini sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah karna kepergok balapan liar dimalam hari ditolak beberapa sekolah karna reputasimu yang jelek sekali. Kurasa image sebagai namja berotak jenius tak bisa membantumu kali ini kyu!" ucapan hae barusan sukses membuat kyuhyun makin cemberut.

"aish jangan mengingatkanku tentang aku dikeluarkan dan ditolak berbagai sekolah.!"

"kali ini kumohon gunakan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu untuk berpikir dimana aku harus sekolah!"

Ucapan minta tolong dari seorang eppil terdengar sedikir sadis, tentu saja dibalas oleh tatapan mematikan ala donghae raja ikan yang paling cute,, hehhehe

sreeetttt

Entah kebetulan atau sebuah kebenaran, kyuhyun yang sedang kesal dan sedikit strees mendapat hawa sejuk dengan melihat wajah seo hyun di sebuah majalah khusus pelajar sekorea.

"hyung, lihatlah bukankah seo sangat mempesona?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata yang terus melototi gambar dimajalah itu.

'kalau sedang otaknya error saja, baru dia memanggilku HYUNG! Aish menyebalkan!" batin donghae.

"AHAAA!" teriak donghae tiba-tiba

"yah ikan kau membuatku kaget tau!" teriak kyuhyun. 'tuhkan ikannya balik lagi'

"mian kyu, hanya saja aku memiliki ide cemerlang untuk segala masalahmu, kau bisa bersekolah lagi, kau akan aman dari jungmo dan bonusnya... kau bisa berdekatan dengan seo hyun!" ucap donghae dengan antusias

"bagaimana caranya?" ucap kyuhyun sedikit tertarik.

"dengarkan baik-baik yah!" kata donghae sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga kyuhyun untuk membisikan rencananya.

...

...

...

...

"MWO?" ucap kyuhyun yang lebih pantes dikatakan teriakan bukan ucapan kali yah...

Readers mau tau ga rencana donghae?

Author T.B.C in dulu yah, biar penasaran

Minta sarannya buat cerita ini

Gomawo

_Cho hae min luv_


End file.
